At GunPoint
by Coli Chibi
Summary: Another ButlerxOpal oneshot. However, in this one, Butler is less OOC and Opal is a little more crazy. Don't Like don't Read. Flames will burn you alive eventually.


**Once upon a time, there was a pixie.**

**Not a nice, sweet innocent pixie (There is no such thing. Nail Tinkerbell!) But a cruel, insane pixie. She was treated awfully as a child and grew up cold, hard, and selfish, just like her parents. **

**Once upon that same time, their was a man. **

**Not a cruel insane man, but a brave, honorable man. He was the bodyguard and friend of a young and smart boy. He had trained all of his life his job, and he was proud of it. **

**The pixie and the man were enemies. They hated each other, they fought each other, but they never thought they could **_**be**_** with each other. **

**And that is where our story begins.**

* * *

**Opal stuck her head around the corner, saw the mud man take aim, and ducked back behind the crate before he fired. The bullet blew a large hole in the crate. Shattered splinters of wood stung the pixie's unarmored cheek. **

"**Give it up, Koboi!" the mud man said firmly.**

"**Never, mud filth!" the pixie shouted in her shrill voice, pulling out a stolen Neutrino blaster. She heard the mud man get closer. Activating the weapon, she jumped out and fired. Blue-white bolts of energy flew through the air, headed for the intended target. **

**But the mud man was more agile then he looked. He leapt aside, dodging the energy and answering it with several rounds from his gun. The pixie took cover behind another crate. **

"**Give it up!" the mud man shouted. "Artemis and Holly are going to be wondering why I haven't called back yet. Don't you think they will be suspicious?"**

"**If it will draw in the child you are so obsessed with, then yes, I do want them to be suspicious!" cackled Opal. "As soon as this is over, oh great Butler, this world will be mine!"**

"**You're insane!" shouted Butler, pointing his weapon at the crate Opal was behind. "Do you really think that you, just one single pixie, can pull this off?"**

"**Yes!" screamed Opal as she jumped in to the open and opened fire once more. Two shots struck Butler's chest, burning his suit and knocking him over. Opal took the opportunity to finish it and rushed forward, only to see Butler jump up and open fire. She managed to get behind a crate before getting blown to pieces. Her fairy armor was strong, but the bullets Butler was shooting were strong enough to put a hole through them, nether less. **

**This was getting old.**

**Butler put a couple of rounds into the crate, trying to intimidate Opal into staying where she was. All he had to do is get behind her and…**

**Opal leapt out again, pointing her gun at Butler. Butler instinctively raised his as well. **

**Butler's gun was pointed at her.**

**Opal's gun was pointed at him.**

"**So…" Opal's voice sounded sad and far-off, like she was in a distant place. "We are both going to die."**

"**I suppose so," said Butler.**

**Opal looked at him. "Your Kevlar armor won't protect you, not at this range."**

"**Nor will your's," Butler returned. **

**Opal smiled sadly. "So this is it. I'm not going to be a great empress…I'm going to die a nothing."**

"**If it is any consolation," said Butler, "I do not think you are a nothing. You are…"**

"**Yes?" asked Opal, looking at him intently.**

"…**a worthy adversary." Butler finished.**

**Opal sighed. "Well…you are a…decent mud man, despite your…well…obsession with Fowl."**

"**Obsession?" Butler raised an eyebrow.**

"**Yes." Opal frowned. "Whenever I see you, you're with him, watching him and waiting to break my neck. So, why?"**

"**It's my job." **

"**Oh, of course." It was Opal's turn to raise an eyebrow. "Your **_**job**_**. You mud men are always obsessed with your jobs, aren't you?"**

"**A man is his work," Butler replied. "I cannot say the same thing about you, though."**

**Opal growled. "Was that meant to be sexist? I will let you know that I was richer then you can ever dream to be, mud man! I was the most-!"**

"**Traitorous little pixie there was?" Butler finished, smiling rather smugly.**

**Opal looked up at him, her eyes cold. "You call me a traitor, I call myself a revolutionary. I believe it was a human who said that if a government becomes unjust, that it is the right of the people to abolish it and place a new government should be started."**

"**Thomas Jefferson, yes."**

"**And **_**that**_** is what I was doing."**

"**And such a good job you did."**

"**Shut up."**

**Butler groaned. He was getting tired. Maybe he **_**should**_** let Opal shoot him. "Look. I don't know if I can help-"**

**Opal's eyes flared. "I do not need HELP!" She screamed like a little schoolgirl. **

"**Yes you do." Butler's voice had more emotion then he intended. That was a bad sign. "You need to be saved, Opal. You're insane and you don't know it. I can get you the help you need and maybe…maybe you can go home and be with your own race. You can take a false name or something along those lines and be a new person. You need to be saved from **_**yourself." **_

**Opal couldn't find a reply. That was also a bad sign. She and Butler just stood their and stared at each other until Opal spoke. "If you want to help me, then pull your trigger."**

**Butler's eyes widened. "What?"**

"**Pull it. Save me from myself."**

"**But I-I-" Butler couldn't believe it. He was hesitating to shoot a maniac. **

"**If it makes you feel guilty, why don't we both pull the trigger? We can both die."**

**Butler nodded. It was better then just shooting Opal. **

**He pointed his gun at her chest and pulled the trigger. An empty *click* sound filled the room. Butler frowned. His gun was empty.**

**Opal hadn't fired yet. She looked a tiny bit disappointed at the outcome. However, she pulled the trigger of her own gun and fired. A bolt of energy struck Butler's chest.**

**Butler hit the ground. Hard. Then he noticed he wasn't dead. **

**Opal's gun was set to stun.**

**Butler looked up at Opal. She was either smiling sadly or grinning smugly. He couldn't tell. She reached into her utility belt's pockets and pulled out a silver cylinder.**

**Then, Butler passed out.**

***A few hours later***

**Butler opened his eyes. He felt weak and sleepy. Then the events of the evening came back to him. He groaned and rubbed his head, only to find a slightly wet spot. He rubbed the spot with his index finger and looked at the red, blood colored substance that was on his forehead. **

**His cell phone began to ring. He picked it up and asked, "Who is it?"**

"**Butler?" Artemis' voice was filled with worry. "Are you alright? Did Opal get you?"**

**Butler wiped the rest of the lipstick from his fore head. "You could say that."**

**End.**

**Okay, that is it. Yet another weird pairing from me. Yes, I know I have other fan fictions to work on, but I am having writers' block, and am having trouble coming up with new ideas. I will try to work on my other stories soon. Until then, please read and review. **


End file.
